Cool in the Nineties
by Marochre
Summary: NaruSasuNaru, rated for some swearing.  Naruto's iTunes starts playing a song that Sasuke hates. Argument ensues.


**AN: So this is yet another pointless little plot-bunny that won't result in anything. I just like writing fluffy interactions, I think. **

**Warnings: A bit of swearing. Reflections of Marochre's music taste. EXCESSIVE DIALOGUE.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or the three songs mentioned in this drabble.**

* * *

Sasuke was stretched out on a queen sized bed, laptop just inches away from his face. He was attempting to write out this assignment, a research essay he'd barely found enough sources for and had no energy in his tired body to even think about. It was due at midday, and it was nearly one o'clock in the morning. He had never been a last-minute kind of student until about two years ago, a change that coincided rather conveniently with the meeting of his now-boyfriend, who was also on the bed, but perched up against the wall. 

The two were university students, though Naruto barely showed any evidence of it. He was also on a laptop, but Sasuke was willing to place money on him being on TV-Tropes or something equally irrelevant. Naruto's mp3 collection was playing through iTunes, on shuffle. Sasuke's laptop had terrible speakers, so they just listened to Naruto's music usually. One time, Sasuke had plugged earphones into his laptop so he could listen to his own music but Naruto had gotten irritated at such anti-social behaviour, so Sasuke took them out. It wasn't worth arguing over. 

That said, Sasuke didn't always enjoy Naruto's music. The two had tastes that overlapped quite nicely for the most part but there were a few songs here and there that were cause for disagreement. 'Another Day in Paradise' was playing its final bars, and Sasuke prepared his study-brain for whatever would come next. Phil Collins was calm, soothing. He accompanied the act of meeting a rapidly approaching headline quite nicely. The song finished, and almost immediately switched to the artificial sounds of computer-aided drums and guitar. Sasuke groaned.

"Change the song. Change it now."

Naruto glanced up from his laptop and shook his blonde hair out of his eyes. "What? Why? I have much worse stuff on here," he defended.

"Yes, and I'd ask you to skip through that, too. Change it," responded Sasuke, sparing his boyfriend a sideways glance but not wanting to move any more than that. The vocals began on the song. It was unmistakably of the boy-band variety.

Naruto reached out absentmindedly and rested his hand on Sasuke's calf. The unexpected touch made Sasuke's body twitch slightly in surprise. "Nothin' wrong with it," Naruto said. "It's happy. Doesn't make me want to slit my wrists like your indie crap."

Sasuke shifted his leg so that it was out of Naruto's reach. "Shut up. You like some of that indie crap."

"I know," responded the blonde. "But variety is the spice of life. Or something. NO-" he said, as Sasuke scooted up into a sitting position and reached for Naruto's computer. "Go back to your assignment, it's due soon."

"Then change it."

Naruto began singing along to the bridge. "Took for granted everything we had, as if I'd find someone who's just like you. Ohhh!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto was a good singer but it really was a bad song. "Just change it," he ordered, shooting daggers at the boy who was singing with exaggerated exuberance just to piss him off.

Naruto stopped singing and grinned, blue eyes sparkling. "You're arguing about it so much now, it makes me want to fight for it. What did it ever do to you?"

"It allowed itself to be written," Sasuke replied.

"There are much crappier songs in the world," Naruto argued. "What about that one you hate?"

Sasuke looked at his boyfriend sarcastically. "Specifically?"

"You know," Naruto said. "That song." He thought for a moment. "Electric Avenue! That one. What's wrong with that song, anyway? It's catchy."

"Because Itachi thought it would be funny to inform me that he got road-head to that song while I was asleep in the back seat."

Naruto shuddered. "And now it's ruined for me forever."

"See."

Naruto recovered quite fast. "Whatever though, did he get freaky to this song, too?"

Sasuke scrunched up his nose slightly. He didn't much like to think about it. "Not that I'm aware of," he responded. "It's just boy-band crap. Get better taste."

"Tell me what band sings this and I'll change it," Naruto said.

"That's dumb, just change it."

Naruto pouted. "No. Guess."

Sasuke sighed. It was like dealing with a child. "Backstreet Boys?"

"Nope."

"N*SYNC?"

"Nope."

Sasuke shifted to try and see the laptop again. Naruto pulled it out of his reach, setting it on the desk next to the bed. He subdued Sasuke then by wrapping his arms around the pale boy's shoulders and nuzzled into his hair.

"I don't think I know any other boy-bands," Sasuke said. He didn't struggle against Naruto's hold but he purposely didn't lean into it or offer a hug in return. "Wasn't Robbie Williams in one?"

Naruto snorted in laughter. "Seriously, Sasuke?" he teased, "He's like fifty. This song is obviously from the last ten years."

"He's not fifty and there is no obvious decade reflected in this song," Sasuke mumbled.

"Yes there is," Naruto said stubbornly. "Now keep guessing."

Sasuke allowed himself to listen to a line of the song, as if he had a choice when Naruto was practically on top of him, singing into his dark hair, "We've got a little world of our own, I'll tell you things that no one else knows…"

"Uh…" Sasuke drawled, undignified but not particularly caring. "A1? I'm fairly sure that's a band."

"See, you aren't as cultured as you think you are," Naruto said, grinning down at him like an idiot. "But no, that's not it."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I don't know why I'm even playing this game."

"Because you love me," Naruto said good-naturedly, shuffling the two of them down into a lying position, Sasuke pressed against him.

Sasuke couldn't resist a smirk. "I don't think that's it."

Naruto smiled cheerfully in return and responded, "Pretty sure it is."

"Five. Is it Five?" Sasuke guessed.

"Nope. Surprised that wasn't your first idea, though."

Sasuke sighed in defeat. Naruto leaned in and kissed him. Sasuke liked this game a little more. He wouldn't let Naruto know that, though. "I thought you wanted me to do my assignment," he pointed out.

"Sure. But this is good too," Naruto replied, his hand slipping under Sasuke's shirt and moving softly up his back.

Sasuke didn't allow himself to relax into Naruto's hold. Just out of principle. "Is there a band called Boyzone?" he asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"There is, but they didn't sing this," said the blonde. "Where were you in the nineties, anyway Sasuke?"

"Being cool, possibly."

"This kind of thing was totally cool in the nineties," Naruto said, defensively. "Even though I think it was released maybe a few years after."

"You're a twenty year old male, you shouldn't know that."

Naruto laughed at that and closed his eyes. Sasuke narrowed his. "What are you doing?"

"We're napping," Naruto informed him quietly. "You're not getting any work done, you're too tired."

Sasuke considered going against this idea. Naruto napped whenever he felt like it, and Sasuke had taken to joining him and it had fucked up his sleeping pattern horribly. He had the essay to do, and he knew that once they went to sleep tonight they wouldn't wake until the sun was up and the midday deadline would be too close to reach.

"My essay," he said. "isn't going to do itself."

Naruto pulled Sasuke closer to him, to prevent him getting back up. "Oh, take the freaking two- percent penalty and do it tomorrow."

"Why do you insist on passing your bad habits on to me?" Sasuke asked. He considered placing pre-emptive blame on Naruto for whatever failure he might incur at university, but he didn't say that. It'd be a cold day in hell before he failed anything.

"Shut up and sleep,"

"Fuck you."

Naruto's hand grazed along Sasuke's back. It was relaxing, so finally Sasuke went with it. He hadn't realised how tired he was. His mind briefly registered that the boy-band song wasn't even playing anymore. It was now 'Whistle for the Choir' by The Fratellis. Good sleeping song. Much better than that other shit.

"It was Westlife, by the way."

"Well, Westlife are crap."


End file.
